1. Field
Example embodiments relate to medical equipments, to X-ray detectors and methods of manufacturing the same, and systems including the X-ray detector and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequency of use of wireless X-ray detectors has increased. When an X-ray detector is used outside a bucky, X-ray photographing is performed using manual exposure. In this case, a problem occurs in that an X-ray irradiation dose may vary depending on radiology equipment manufacturers.
Accordingly, two methods of controlling an X-ray radiation dose have been introduced; a method of calculating a total amount of incident light by measuring a current flowing along a back bias surface of the X-ray detector and a method of installing an automatic exposure control (AEC) dedicated sensor by utilizing a separate pattern on a thin film transistor (TFT) backplane.
The former method is a simple and straightforward method of calculating the total amount of incident light. However, when the total amount of incident light is calculated, a large error may occur due to an unnecessary amount of ambient light which occupies a major portion of a measurement value, while a main purpose of AEC is to measure an amount of light of a subject in an area of interest.
In the latter method, pixels for image photographing may not be placed in a region occupied by an AEC dedicated sensor that is separately placed. Accordingly, a problem with respect to a regional resolution may occur and in addition, since an AEC dedicated sensor may not be placed to cover a wide region, a representability problem of the measurement value may occur. In other words, a reliability of the measurement value may decrease.